Inesquecível
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Hermione através da dor consegue rever quem ama. Songfic baseada em uma música de Sandy & Júnior. Songfic


_Nota: Todos os personagens abaixo pertencem a J.K. Rowling e quem tiver direito, menos a mim. Eu só os utilizo para dar forma a minha imaginação fértil._

_(^^)_

_Às vezes me pergunto se  
eu viverei sem ter você  
se saberei te esquecer  
passa um momento e eu já sei  
você é o que eu quero ter  
inesquecível para amar_

Há dias ela estava dentro daquele cubículo sem ver a luz do sol, sem querer comer, desprezando a companhia dos seus amigos. Sua rotina era acordar, ver o dia passar através das lágrimas e dormir quase afogada nelas. Não tinha forças para levantar, sair daquele quarto e viver. Banhava-se todos os dias em água misturada com essência de Frésia acreditando que ele chegaria para misturar o odor fresco e floral dela ao forte e amadeirado dele, mera ilusão.

Deitada, virou-se para o lado da parede para mirar o outro lado do recinto, o quarto. Mobiliado apenas com uma mesinha de centro e um armário velho. Essa era a visão diária de Hermione Granger desde que não conseguira mais sair dali. Já conhecia cada detalhe dos decrépitos móveis, o ranger de cada mola do colchão toda vez que ela se mexia, esse era o único som no quarto durante os seus longos dias. E essa constância só era quebrada com a voz de Harry que a visitava na hora das refeições, trazendo algo para ela comer.

- Mione. – Ele a chamou em voz baixa tentando trazê-la do lugar em que ela estivesse. Sabia que mesmo os olhos dela estando abertos e piscandosomente o corpo se fazia presente, a alma estava longe.

A jovem fitou-o e uma lágrima correu mais uma vez pelo rosto tantas vezes marcado. O caminho para onde elas iam era bastante conhecido: o ferido coração.

- Está na hora do jantar. Não vem? – Harry perguntou como nas outras noites, agindo impulsionado por uma tola esperança.

A resposta ausentou-se.

- Eu vou buscar a comida e já volto – ele declarou como fazia toda noite.

Ela continuou em seu mundo.

_Mais que uma__história__ pra viver  
o tempo parece dizer  
não, não me deixe mais  
nunca me deixe  
quanto mais longe possa estar  
é tudo o que eu quero pensar  
não, não me deixe mais  
porque eu te quero aqui  
inesquecível em mim_

- Severo... – ela falou antes da segunda lágrima rolar, antes do seu rosto ser banhado por água com sal e seu sofrimento turvar seus olhos não permitindo que reconhecesse Harry.

Tornara-se rotineiro vê-la naquele estado, porém Harry não conseguira se acostumar a deixá-la sofrer por um bastardo que sumira, a abandonara com todo aquele amor rasgando cada parte da carne de Hermione como se fosse uma navalha. Aproximou-se da mesinha de centro e depositou ali a bandeja com o prato de sopa, postou-se de pé diante da cama.

- Hermione – ele a chamou da forma mais fraternal que conhecia.

A jovem não conseguia ver Harry, não conseguia sair de onde estava. O volume da sua dor aumentava a cada soluço, era incontrolável. O corpo dela tremia a cada lembrança.

- Mione – ele abaixou para ampará-la. Envolveu-a em seus braços tentando levar o consolo que não era o suficiente. O calor do seu coração, mesmo sabendo que não era o amor dele pelo qual ela ansiava. – Por favor... por favor... Hermione... eu estou aqui.

Ao ouvir a voz do amigo Hermione agarrou-o com força, apertando-se contra ele à procura de paz, de refrigério para sua alma atormentada e seu coração partido.

- Olhe para mim, olhe para mim – ele pediu segurando o rosto molhado dela em sua direção – Eu estou aqui, Rony e eu estamos aqui, não vamos te deixar. – Ele falou tentando transmitir para ela amor e segurança, pois sabia que era isso que o ferido coração da amiga também queria.

Hermione sentia seu corpo todo tremer de dor, aflição, desespero por não ter_ ele_ junto dela, por não saber onde_ ele_ estaria, por não conseguir arrancar de seu peito Severo Snape.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – Um grito abafado pelas roupas de Harry foi emitido por Hermione depois de lançar seu corpo contra o do amigo. Aninhou-se nele em busca de alívio, não aguentava mais estar daquela forma. Era um resto de gente.

Harry sentiu seu peito apertar e por um momento quis acabar com a vida de Snape, mas as lágrimas cálidas de Hermione que molhavam sua blusa o fizeram mudar de idéia. Ele afastou-se dela e fitando os inchados olhos castanhos declarou:

- Mesmo que eu tenha que arrastar o Rony comigo à caça desse bastardo, eu trarei Snape até você.

------------------X--------------

Harry fechou a porta devagar e encostou-se na parede. Cansado pelo peso que carregava deixou seu corpo escorregar até o chão. Abaixou a cabeça tentando recuperar a força que foi embora. Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas conteve as lágrimas, pois pessoas precisavam dele: Hermione em cima de uma cama definhando por culpa de um maldito canalha que a iludira, Rony vendo a mulher que amava sofrer por outro homem e o mundo bruxo que ia além daquelas paredes úmidas. Lá fora tinha Voldemort torturando e matando cruelmente todos aqueles que eram contra suas idéias.

De súbito um grito surgiu na sua garganta querendo sair. Precisava libertar toda aquela angústia que carregava dentro de si, porém ainda não era a hora, no momento ele era Harry Potter e o mundo bruxo contava com ele.

Engoliu tudo que sentia e respirou fundo tentando encontrar naquele ar o que necessitava. Atendendo aos seus pedidos os deuses permitiram que o vento frio que passava pelo corredor, levasse o odor de Gina até o seu olfato. O curto momento de prazer trouxe a sanidade que ele estava a ponto de perder.

Recuperado e pronto para a próxima batalha Harry levantou e foi em direção a sala. Ao chegar no recinto encontrou Rony esparramado, na velha poltrona perto da parede oposta a porta. Sem dispensar nenhuma atenção ao amigo dirigiu-se para o malão e tirou sua capa de dentro dele.

- Vamos sair – falou Harry de costas para o amigo enquanto amarrava a roupa.

- Para fazer o quê? – Perguntou Rony se sentando e olhando para Harry.

- Vamos à caça. – O moreno declarou ainda de costas.

- De quê? – Inquiriu outra vez Rony.

- De quem é melhor – informou virando-se para o amigo.

Rony somente o fitou de forma questionadora.

- Severo Snape – falou enquanto colocava o capuz e se dirigia para porta.

Rony levantou da poltrona e se dirigiu até o meio da sala onde parou e falou exasperado:

- EU NÃO VOU À PROCURA DE SEVERO SNAPE.

De costas para o amigo Harry repousou sua mão protegida pela luva de couro na fria maçaneta.

- Eu não estou dando opções Rony – sua voz era decidida.

- E quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens? Hein? – Perguntou sacudindo os braços à medida que avançava para cima de Harry, porém seu trajeto foi interrompido.

A ação foi muito rápida, Harry virou e agarrou Rony pelo pescoço lançando-o com força contra parede, a pancada da cabeça do ruivo fez um gemido de dor ser escutado. O moreno levantou o amigo acima de sua cabeça mesmo o outro sendo mais alto e forte.

- Eu não vou deixar Hermione se acabar em cima daquela cama por causa do seu ciúme infantil – Harry falou entre os dentessustentando Rony sem se dar conta que apertava o pescoço do amigo.

- VOCÊ TÁ ACHANDO QUE É FÁCIL PERDER A MULHER QUE AMA? TEM NOÇÃO DO QUE ESTÁ ME PEDINDO? – Rony gritou enquanto preso pelas mãos do amigo. As lágrimas dele começaram a molhar as luvas de Harry marcando-as.

A dor do amigo banhando-o ardeu feito fogo e Harry soltou Rony.

O ruivo escorregou pela parede e ficou jogado ao chão sob seu pranto.

Harry se afastou do amigo indo em direção a janela. Fechou os olhos e encostou sua cabeça no vidro sujo e molhado pela chuva forte que caía lá fora. Pedia a Gina, através de seu pensamento, que trouxesse outra vez a sanidade a mente perturbada dele. Depois de acalmar-se virou para Rony:

- Estou pedindo a você para ajudar a Hermione! – Falou exasperado dando um soco no vidro que fez pedacinhos do velho rejunte caírem – PORRA RONY! VOCÊ TÁ ACHANDO QUE É FÁCIL SAIR EM BUSCA DAQUELE BASTARDO? – Gritou virando-se para o amigo que ainda estava no chão.

Rony ainda chorava.

Harry a passos largos caminhou em direção a porta, colocou o capuz e perguntou:

- Estou sozinho? –A porta entreaberta.

- Não! Está comigo – respondeu Rony às costas do amigo colocando a luva de couro.

Um discreto sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Harry.

Com a varinha em punho os dois saíram. Após fechar a porta Harry ficou de frente para Rony.

- Itinerário? – Rony perguntou debaixo do capuz.

- Zona portuária. Aquele rato só pode frequentar esse tipo de lugar. – Respondeu Harry.

Agora foi a vez de um discreto sorriso aparecer no rosto de Rony.

- Obrigada – agradeceu Harry depositando sua mão no ombro de Rony em um gesto de companheirismo.

Logo depois ambos sumiram.

No quarto Hermione dormia sonhando com as suas boas lembranças.

-----------------------X--------------------

- Mais uma dose – ele bateu o copo sujo no balcão encardido.

O garçom, um homem mais gordo do que robusto que sustentava um bigode farto, veio ao seu encontro e serviu mais uma dose de Firewhisky legítimo. Aquela era a única pocilga que servia o uísque legítimo, todas as outras serviam o falso cobrando como se fosse o verdadeiro. Ele acreditava que o uísque era resultado de contrabando, mas isso não afetava sua consciência que estava mais preocupada em afogar suas mágoas do que importar-se com o mau comportamento de certos bruxos.

Engoliu outra dose sentindo-o queimar em sua garganta, passando pelo esôfago e chegando ao seu ferido estômago. Sim estava com uma bela gastrite emocional que nenhuma poção e nenhum medibruxo curavam. Até agora não entendia como havia contraído uma doença tipicamente trouxa, mas também não estava interessado em descobrir, ultimamente pouca coisa o interessava além de...

A porta caiu devido ao homem que foi jogado contra ela. O homem bêbado voou caindo em cima da mesa e quebrando-a. Harry e Rony entraram logo em seguida.

Snape ao ouvir o barulho da porta, virou-se para ver o bêbado passar por ela e acabar em cima da mesa, quebrada no chão. Voltou-se para o balcão, em específico para o seu copo que estava vazio de novo, não desviaria sua atenção para mais uma briga entre beberrões sujos. Levantou o dedo sinalizando outra dose e a ponta de uma varinha tocou suas costas.

- Você vem conosco. – Era uma ordem.

Severo curioso quis saber quem era o auror abusado que atrapalhava sua única forma de diversão. Olhou para trás e ficou surpreso quando deparou-se com aqueles olhos que jamais esquecera, debaixo do capuz.

- Harry Potter – ele falou fitando os verdes esmeralda que conhecia tão bem. Olhou para o lado e viu Rony – Ronald Weasley – uma curva ascendente apareceu no canto dos seus lábios - A que devo a comitiva? – Perguntou virando totalmente para os rapazes sem antes, deixar de pedir mais uma dose.

- Você vai conosco – Rony falou tirando seu capuz.

- Acho que vocês não deveriam estar aqui, não? – Perguntou em tom de deboche depois de engolir mais uma dose.

- Não temos tempo para piadinhas Snape, vem com a gente. – Ordenou Harry.

- Ahhhhh... Harry Potter vem a minha procura em um local onde eu tenho uma ligeira vantagem – falou sorrindo sarcasticamente.

Algumas pessoas o acompanharam na risada e cadeiras arrastaram. Rony olhou para trás e viu alguns indivíduos em pé fazendo um semicírculo as costas deles.

- Como vêem, estão em desvantagem. – Snape declarou levantando-se de forma pomposa, jogando sua capa para trás e cruzando seus braços. – Vai me levar Harry Potter? – Perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Você vem querendo ou não. – Harry falou abaixando o capuz e levantando a varinha.

- Acho que você não entendeu Pot....

- QUEM NÃO ENTENDEU FOI VOCÊ! – Harry gritou.

- Fale baixo moleque! – Snape avançou em direção ao Harry apontando a varinha.

- Eu falo da forma que for necessária para que HERMIONE VIVA! – Harry falou diminuindo o espaço entre ele e seu ex-professor.

Ao ouvir o nome que todos os dias preenchia sua mente, acordado ou dormindo, Snape recuou e abaixou a varinha.

- É só por ela que estou aqui, ou você acha que eu iria tão baixo por nada? – Foi a vez de Harry devolver o sarcasmo.

- Diga-me logo Potter o que ela tem. – A voz de Snape era baixa e letal.

- Ela não tem você, esse é o problema dela – respondeu Rony, tendo no mesmo instante qe acabara de falar, os dois globos oculares negros perfurando-o.

Severo deu um passo à frente.

- Você quer saber o que ela tem? Quer mesmo? – Harry perguntou avançando com raiva para o Mestre de Poções - Há dias ela não levanta daquela cama velha, se está chovendo ou se está sol não a interessa. A vida de Hermione agora infelizmente é chorar por você, – Harry o media de cima abaixo demonstrando toda sua repulsa através da sua voz e do seu rosto – criatura covarde que a abandonou sem dar explicações. – Ao fim Harry estava com a varinha em riste na altura dos olhos de Snape.

- Potter, me leve até ela agora – sua voz era urgente Severo pediu.

Harry olhou para Rony e voltou-se para Snape. Em seguida Rony desapareceu.

- Anda Potter eu não tenho a noite toda e logo eles chegarão – avisou nervoso Severo.

Harry se aproximou de Snape abraçando-o e sentindo nojo ter de fazê-lo, "_Tudo por Hermione", _pensou antes de sumir.

Somente a poeira rodopiando no ar fora um sinal de algo tinha acontecido ali quando os outros comensais apareceram.

----------------------X--------------------------

Surgiram em frente à porta e logo se afastaram.

Rony já se encontrava dentro do apartamento esperando-os.

Severo entrou observando que o lugar no qual o Trio de Ouro se escondia não era muito diferente dos lugares por onde ele passava.

- Para o quarto – Harry ordenou passando a frente de Severo que o seguiu. Rony veio logo atrás, depois de revisar todas as proteções.

Harry bateu na porta com delicadeza e sem obter resposta abriu. Olhou para cama e viu que Hermione não estava deitada. Fechou a porta.

- Ela deve está tomando banho, vamos esperar na sala. – O moreno declarou.

Snape voltou pelo mesmo lugar por aonde veio, tendo Rony a sua frente e Harry as suas costas. Encostou-se à porta enquanto o ruivo sentara no sofá e Harry ficara em pé. A vontade de ver a jovem mulher que estava dentro do quarto era a única coisa que o fazia estar naquela sala cercada por duas pessoas que desprezava. O tempo brincava com seus nervos fazendo os minutos passarem lentamente, essa era sensação que tinha a cada vez que mirava o relógio no pulso descoberto de Harry.

- Acalme-se Snape, ela já está assim há dias, mais cinco ou menos cinco minutos não irão matá-la – Harry falou ao perceber a freqüência com a qual o homem olhava para seu pulso – Eu acho – completou indeciso mirando o relógio.

Rony estava de cabeça baixa em silêncio, fitando o chão e engolindo sua dor.

Harry odiava-se por estar fazendo aquilo com o amigo.

- Vamos – Harry falou depois de certo tempo indo em direção ao quarto de Hermione.

Severo o seguiu aflito, com as mãos fechadas, apertando-as.

O moreno bateu na porta com a mesma delicadeza anterior e a resposta não veio. Abriu a porta devagar e viu a amiga deitada de costas para porta. Entrou encostando a porta e deixando Rony e Snape do lado de fora, aproximou-se da cama.

- Mione – a chamou.

Ela costumava tomar banho antes de dormir, um cheiro diferente toda noite tomava conta do quarto, ele e Rony não conseguiam identificar o que era aquele odor, mas sabiam que com certeza ele tinha um significado especial para ela e era certo que isso envolvia Severo Snape.

Tocou nos cabelos molhados da amiga.

Hermione virou-se para Harry em resposta.

- Tenho algo para você – ele falou como um irmão.

--------------------X-------------------------

Do lado de fora, Severo era pura impaciência.

- Acalme-se Snape! – Rony falou sem medo.

O homem nada respondeu um bufar foi o suficiente para o ruivo deixá-lo quieto, remoendo seus pensamentos.

------------------X--------------------

- Você já trouxe a janta? - Ela perguntou com o olhar triste de sempre.

- Não estou falando de refeições – ele sorriu.

Sem entender a situação ela perguntou:

- O que é então?

Ele continuou sorrindo para ela e virou-se para trás dizendo:

- Pode entrar.

Hermione seguiu o olhar de Harry totalmente ignorante ao que estava acontecendo.

----------------------X-----------------------

Ao ouvir o chamado de Harry, Rony passou a frente de Snape e abriu a porta para entrar no quarto.

Hermione viu Rony entrar e olhou para Harry, confusa.

- Afinal de contas vocês vão me dizer ou não o que está acontecendo? – Ela perguntou levantando-se e sentando na cama.

Harry olhou para Rony sinalizando com a cabeça que era para abrir a porta.

- Gente! – Hermione falou sentindo-se excluída da conversa sem palavras.

Rony engoliu o choro que o ameaçava e rodou a maçaneta, empurrando levemente a porta para que essa abrisse e afastou-se de perto dela.

Severo escorado na parede e de braços cruzados esperava a ordem para entrar. Sua cabeça estava confusa, procurou calma em seu interior fechando os olhos e encostando a cabeça na parede, sabia que em algum lugar dentro daquela confusão que era ele atualmente, conseguiria achar a paz almejada.

Quando ouviu o barulho das dobradiças rangendo, tudo se esvaíra por completo, era somente ele e seu coração acelerado batendo forte dentro do seu peito.

Os freqüentes olhos inchados de Hermione, pequenos de tanto chorar, abriram-se aos poucos conforme a porta foi mostrando a ela quem a aguardava. Sua boca secou e nenhuma palavra ousou passar pela sua garganta travada pela emoção. O único caminho para ela expressar era os olhos e as palavras transformar-se-iam em lágrimas.

Snape andou a medida que via a porta se abrir e a imagem de Hermione surgia à sua frente. A calça jeans e o suéter rosa que ele já vira antes, na ocasião em que a visitou no quarto da casa dela, o primeiro encontro fora de Hogwarts.

Por mais que quisesse chegar perto dela rápido suas pernas não obedeciam, estavam pesadas e lentas. Entrou no quarto parando logo após a porta, não conseguia ir além dali. O odor de frésia era perceptível

Harry e Rony observavam o desenrolar da situação: Hermione sentada na cama sem se mexer olhando para o homem parado próximo a porta como se estivesse vendo um fantasma e Snape imóvel junto à porta.

Um vento frio entrou pelo espaço na janela onde faltava um pedaço de vidro. Os cabelos dela, ainda molhados, balançaram suavemente, fazendo o odor que emanava dela espalhar-se pelo recinto.

O odor instigando seus sentidos além do olfato foi o limite para ele, em três passos rápidos passos cruzou o espaço que os separava parando a poucos centímetros de Hermione. A chamou:

- Senhorita Granger. – Ele usou a formalidade para chamá-la. Não seria íntimo com ela diante de Harry e Rony.

Harry que se afastara chamou Rony, que ainda estava parado próximo a porta:

- Vamos meu amigo, está na hora de irmos.

Rony não queria se mover, mas se deixou levar por Harry.

Não perceberam quando a porta foi fechada, estavam ali próximos um do outro sem se moverem. Ele em pé e ela sentada.

- Hermione – ele agora a chamou pelo nome.

A resposta foi as lágrimas caindo em profusão de seus olhos vermelhos. Ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos com vergonha de mostrar-se naquele estado para ele, iria matar Rony e Harry se sobrevivesse aquilo.

- Não faça assim – ele pediu com sua voz forte, mas de uma forma delicada, sem abaixar ou mesmo olhar para ela.

O pranto foi à única resposta que obteve.

- Por Merlin! – Ele exclamou olhando para ela desde que se aproximara.

- Por que você fez isso comigo? Por que Severo? Porquê!? – Ela quase gritou apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e mantendo seu rosto entre as mãos.

Ele abaixou apoiando um joelho no chão para ficar na mesma altura que ela.

- Você acha que eu planejei isso Hermione? Acha? Pensa que eu seria tão cruel a esse ponto? – Ele perguntou tendo somente as mãos e os cabelos em desalinho como visão.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro dizendo:

- Não sei, não sei! – Ela respondeu descobrindo o rosto e enxugando as lágrimas. Ao ver Severo direcionou seu olhar para o chão, não queria encará-lo.

- Não Hermione, não – tocou o queixo dela e levantou o rosto inchado da jovem mulher que amava – Eu não seria monstro a esse ponto. Posso não ser o romantismo e o cavalheirismo em pessoa, mas respeito e amo seus sentimentos. – Falou de forma direta e no tom impassível de sempre.

Ela fitava os sedutores negros que despiam- na por inteiro.

- Severo... – falou antes de abraçá-lo forte – Não me deixe – ela pediu.

- Eu tive que ir Hermione, por você. Para que ele não descobrisse e não tentasse nada contra sua vida. – Ele se justificou.

- Se tiver que ir, leve-me com você...

- Hermione isso não é possível – ele informou de forma dura.

- Então não fique longe por muito tempo Severo – ela o soltou e segurou o rosto marcado de Snape – Eu preciso de você, eu preciso de você – Declarou.

Ele assentiu em silêncio, sem perder nenhuma emoção que passava pelos castanhos molhados. Sem esperar mais, beijou-a com saudade, fazendo seu corpo relembrar os momentos em que estavam juntos, dentro ou fora de Hogwarts. Suas papilas gustativas saboreavam cada gota de Hermione que era derramada em sua boca.

O beijo de Snape foi como uma viagem a um passado feliz e não muito distante. Sentiu que todos os sentimentos de antes ainda permaneciam ali, bem debaixo de toda aquelas camadas de roupas, da pele marcada e do coração ferido. Não perderia nenhuma pequena dose dele, aceitaria tudo que ele tinha para ela, como fora no início.

- Hermione... – ele falou ofegante ao procurar pelo pescoço dela.

Um riso maroto foi à resposta ao chamado dele. Caiu na cama quando o peso dele a desequilibrou, seus cabelos se esparramaram no colchão.

Severo derrubou-a na cama e aproveitou o vão entre as pernas para poder chegar mais perto.

- Severo... – murmurou ela ao ver os negros faiscarem, já conhecia aquele brilho.

- Respeitarei seus amigos – ele declarou – Hoje - corrigiu-se ao avançar sobre ela e parar a milímetros da boca vermelha por receber seus beijos.

Ela sorriu para ele em resposta.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que não possamos brincar essa noite... – Falou com um olhar de pura maldade, escondido pelos cabelos negros, ao abaixar na direção do umbigo dela.

- SEVERO! – Ela gritou risonha.

-------------------X------------------

Na sala Rony e Harry se entreolharam.

- Vai um gole aí? – Perguntou Harry oferecendo a garrafa de Firewhisky.

- Vai à garrafa toda cara – Respondeu Rony pegando a garrafa da mão do amigo e saindo à procura de um copo limpo.

Eles concluíram que seria uma longa noite.

----------------------X--------------------

No quarto, Severo Snape e Hermione Granger matavam a saudade sem se importar com o mundo além daquelas paredes, ouvindo somente a chuva cair lá fora.

.

.

.

_Se existe céu  
você sempre será  
inesquecível para amar, oh não!  
não, não me deixe mais  
nunca me deixe, uh! uh!_

tão grande em mim sempre vai ser  
essa vontade  
de te ver  
não, não me deixe mais....  
nunca me deixe...

quanto mais longe  
possa estar  
é tudo o que eu quero  
pensar  
não, não me deixe  
mais  
nunca me deixe....

se eu não tiver você....  
agora e sempre vai estar  
preso em olhos  
inesquecível em mim...

**(^^)**

**Bjokas beta e pára de elogiar que eu acostumo...kissus no kokoro guria.**

**Niñas aceito comentários bons ou ruins:P**


End file.
